


What's A Bookmark to The Book?

by GhostGreenSigns



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, I wrote some angst, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreenSigns/pseuds/GhostGreenSigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks right past Nic, right past the woman who moves into the doorframe and is greeted with the softest, most heartbreaking "Coralee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Bookmark to The Book?

“Can you explain the case for our listeners?” Alex instructs Strand. He nods to her before beginning.

“The Sagamore has quite a reputation for paranormal activity. That reputation, in and of itself, is primary reason guests often come out with the idea that they experienced something.”

She likes it when they can be like this. It’s easy, it’s safe, and it’s comforting. Back to the basics. Maybe it’s because of her profession but Alex has always been fascinated by the way people talk, the way they tell stories. When Richard is in his element, disproving some inane legend or discussing the mythology of long-dead cultures, he is a sight to behold. His whole persona becomes calm, as if the truth is a solvent for his soul. His hand motions take on a fluidity that is mesmerizing to her. His voice soothes her with it’s depth and pace, the very kind of voice that you’d want convincing you that there is nothing haunting you at two a.m. when the shadows start to move. How many times has she conjured his voice on the edge of sleep? “They aren’t real, Alex.” She’d have his voice say into her ear, as if he were pressed against her back. “Go to sleep. You’re safe.”

A woman is watching them from the window. Long brown hair curls elegantly over the shoulders of a tan coat. With delicate fingers, she touches a strand of pearls around her neck as she observes them with a kind of rapt curiosity. They lock eyes and Alex feels like she’s the subject of an experiment; it makes her squirm in her seat. 

It takes a full minute for Alex to realize that she knows this woman. 

“Nic, please stop recording and turn off the Mic’s to this room.” She interrupts Strand who sits back with an affronted look. 

“Um, is everything ok?” Nic asks.

“Please.”

“One minute and you’ll be Mic free.”

“Alex, is everything alright? If I said something to offend-“

She holds a hand up to stop him. “You didn’t. It was perfect, thank you.”

“Then what is it?”

She can see Nic standing outside of the window, a look of concern cloaking his face. If he recognizes the woman next to him, he doesn’t let on. 

Strand looks concerned too, as if expecting her to tell him she’s seen a ghost.

Well…actually…

“Richard, you’re brilliant and regardless of popular opinion, you’re kind.”

“Alex, you’re really worrying me.”

She smiles at him, his furrowed brow, the intent way he’s starring at her, as if she’s a text he’s trying to translate. 

She pats his knee. “You’re going to do just fine.” She says, speaking with as much emotion as she can muster. He needs to know that. He needs to believe it.

Because she doesn’t know what this will change.

It could change everything.

Alex gets up and leaves the room. She walks right past Nic, right past the woman who moves into the doorframe, greeted with the softest, most heartbreaking “Coralee.”  
Alex walks straight out of the building, not stopping for Nic or the shocked looking interns. She can’t. If she stops she’ll go back. She’ll place herself in front of Richard and-  
What? Protect him? 

She needs to protect herself right now. She needs to get safely away before her heart catches up with her brain. 

 

 

She watches the sun go down from the bar, pulling her finger through the ring of condensation from her beer glass. She feels hollow. Someone pulls out the chair next to her and sits. She doesn’t turn, doesn’t have to.

He lets her sit there in silence, ordering a beer to match hers. 

“Do you want to know?” Nic asks, after fifteen minutes of silence.

“No.”

He nods, takes a drink.

“I feel like a bookmark. I was just holding a space.”

Nic scoots closer, wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her against him. 

She’ll get back to work tomorrow. She’ll pick up where she left off, editing the monologue Richard gave and fitting it in. She’ll focus on being ready when and if an interview with the mysterious Coralee Strand is on the table. She’ll get back into the habit of calling him Dr. Strand. 

But for tonight, she’ll drink with her friend, letting his warmth remind her that she’s alive. Tonight she’ll try to sleep, allowing herself conjure up voices of reason for the last time. Tonight he’ll still be Richard and she'll still be in love.


End file.
